Attracted
by CrownOfDasies
Summary: He had always loved her with all his heart. She had shone like a rising star, leaving him to fall head over heels for her. Over time, his love for her grew rapidly, just like a wildfire. With the resisting urge to let him love her, how can he just stay put and back to his nonchalant manner, as usual? However, as his control seeps out, what will become of both of them? Kaka/FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

Regular speech

'Thought/Memories'

**'Kurama/Bijuu speech'**

**'_Kurama/Bijuu thought/memories'_**

You know the drill

**(A/N: Just saying, I don't cuss)**

'_Gosh, goodness, oh my gracious! I've done it! Way to go Kakashi, you blew it up big time!',_ thought the normally calm and lazy 34-year-old jounin as he frantically panicked inside his head._ 'It felt so good though- no! Bad, bad thoughts Kakashi!',_ he hounded on himself as he sighed, exerting all the stress on his tense shoulders. A calm demeanor entered him as he sat himself onto the blossoming Sakura tree.

**Flashback**

'_Ka-ka-shi-Sen-sei!,' a gorgeous blond screamed over the crowd, taking hold on many people's attention. She screamed his name once again, thinking to herself that this time, Kakashi would finally get his attention to her and not his perverted book. She narrowed her eyes when he just took a glance on her and continued reading. 'That Ero-Sensei, if he doesn't come right here, right this second, I swear Imma Rasengan his perverted butt!', she said to herself._

_She stomped over to where the perverted jounin sat and placed her hands on her hips. 'You', she hissed with venom in her eyes,'didn't ya hear me callin you out __across the crowd!?'_  
_He looked up to her with adoration in his eyes, seeing nothing but an angel. A smirk played on his lips as he saw her riled up in her jounin uniform, fit enough to show her luscious curves._

_'I'm sorry Naruto, but did you say somthing?' he answered while interrupting her during her speech with a sudden gleam in his eyes._

_'You- never mind let's just get going!' , she exclaimed loudly when she smelled the ramen in the air. She then snatched his book from his hand, then grabbed his hand, dragging him towards their destination._

* * *

_He was led across town towards the Ichiraku Ramen stand with a goofy grin painted on his face. As many noticed Kakashi's smitten attitude towards the blond beauty, Naruto, however, was oblivious to this action. When they both got there naruto exclaimed,'Whew! We're finally here! At least you didn't run away this time Kakashi-Sensei!', he cringed at the name she had called him,' I mean, like, for the past few hours, I've been looking all over town for you! I even went to your house to find you- wait, I don't even know just where you live! Hmm, who's house was that one then? And then, after that I looked for you at the Memorable Stone, then the park- cause ya read all that boring- perverted stuff there!', she said,'Anyways what's your favorite ramen! Mines Miso, and pork, beef, chicken, onion, and- all of them! Hee hee!', Kakashi sweat dropped at her childish antics and sudden subject change, but hailed it because that was what he loved about her._

_He saw her happy-go-lucky, but sincere smile, and sighed at the beautiful smile. Even though the 20-year-old was, well, 20, she had never lost her innocence after the war. 'Maa, Naruto. Would you like to pay your part of the bill?', he asked with a little plea._

_'No way, Kakash-Sensei! You promised you'd pay while we were on our mission dattebayo!' She said with puppy dog eyes._

_He smiled tenderly behind his mask and answered,'I was just kidding Naruto, but would you like to go for a walk in the park?'_

_'Hmmmm, fine then, but you still have to pay!', she said loudly._

_'Yeah, yeah.', he answered back while she smiled at her little victory._

* * *

_Konoha was always famous for her sunsets. Two figures walked relaxed in a comfortable silence, but were halted to a rest when both spotted a bench._

_'So Kakashi-Sensei, why are we walkin' in the park again?', she questioned._

_'Well, I just thought we could both use some relaxation time after both of our missions. You and I both know we also need some catching-up-time.'_

_'Haa? Then why aren't Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme here?'_

_'Well,Sasuke is on a three-week long mission, and Sakura is working the usual full-time shift in Konoha General.'_

_'Oh yeah.', she realized sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. 'Wellll, so far, me and Ero-sennin are gathering intel about he whole new stir up in Sound. Sorry, I can't tell you, I swore an oath dattebayo. And then- oh yeah! I've finally mastered the Hirashin! Hee hee! It took me a whole lot of time to do it! And then after that', she blushed prettily towards him, he raised an eyebrow,'I met this guy.'_

_Kakashi felt a stab of pain in his heart, deeper than any kunai could ever go, as his fears were confirmed. She had a sincere smile with a light tint of red painted on her cheeks as she continued,'He had one of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Both were a deep shade of hazel. I had first met him during my training for the Hirashin. He had kinda helped me out with some other Justus I had trouble with dattebane.', a loving gleam in her eyes shone as she spoke. He then suddenly let out an unknown breath. He didn't notice that his hands were clenched inside his pocket, deep enough to inflict crescent-shaped wounds on his palms until he felt the pain. However, he still kept on a nonchalant manner, due to his training as a shinobi._

_The blond konoichi kept on her speech on the unknown, hazel-eyed mystery guy. He clenched his eyes shut for a split second and thought briefly on how he wished that she would talk about him, Kakashi, with true adoration in her eyes, looked at him with love, let him take the place of the hazel-eyed because he, Kakashi, loved Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze with all of his heart._

* * *

_He narrowed his eyes slightly at the look on her face- her luscious lips. He took his hands off of his pockets, leaned over until him and Naruto were nose to nose. She stopped her speech abruptly in seeing this, then gasped when he leaned in more and planted a soft feather- like kiss on her mouth._

_The kiss turned eager when he pushed her down onto the bench's rusty seats and encased her small hands into his large hands._

_Naruto lay under him in shock and then gasped when she felt his tongue rub against her lips, and gasped in shock in the sudden outcome. He twisted his tongue in between her teeth, gaining access into her mouth. She closed her eyes tightly as he explored her sensitive mouth. Naruto thought to herself upon why he was doing such things to her._

_Kakashi licked on the roof of her mouth while their teeth blocked him from going deeper inside of her mouth. He moaned in happiness as her tongue accidentally brushed against his own. He then positioned his forehead on her forehead, and his nose on her so that he could kiss her more deeper._

_Suddenly, the need to breath came to his mind, but was silenced when Naruto tried to push his hands of and then bit his tongue._

_Kakashi suddenly gaze at their position and widened his sole eye increasingly. He got off of her and tried to help her up, while ignoring the sharp pain on his tongue, but was stopped when she didn't grasped as laid on the bench crying. The sharp pain suddenly squeezed his heart when he saw what he had done. He tried to help her up, but she just slapped his hand away._

_'I-I'm so sorry Naruto, I-', he said shakily, but was interrupted Naruto._

_'J-just leave me alone.', Naruto said dimly as she interrupted Kakashi while she laid on the bench, crying._

_'B-but-'_

_'Just leave me alone!', she repeated, this time screaming._

_Kakashi winched at the sudden outburst but abided by her commands. He then shunshied out of the park and left to find a safe spot to let out his emotions._

_'Gosh, goodness, oh my gracious! I've done it! Way to go Kakashi, you blew it up big time!', thought the normally calm and lazy 34-year-old jounin as he frantically panicked inside his head. 'It felt so good though- no! Bad, bad thoughts Kakashi!', he hounded on himself as he sighed, exerting all the stress on his tense shoulders. A calm demeanor entered him as he sat himself onto the blossoming Sakura tree._

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter was too short. Well, anyways, please review, favorite, and/or follow. Anything is appreciated!)**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Sorry guys, I forgot to mention on the first chapter that this was as AU Naruto Fanfic. Yeah, I didn't have anymore room on my summary to include that, so sorry for the confusion! I also need to mention that I only watch the anime, so I'm sorry for some minuscule problems. I'll try to keep up to date, but will be sorry for anything else and please review about it. I really need some constructive criticism because this is my first fanfic and all, and I might not know the 'Fanfiction Vocabulary' either. Also thank you, for the constructive criticism, I'll take that in note. Anyways, thanks for reading this boring A/N- even if you didn't- and please enjoy! I don't own Naruto, only the plot!)**

**'Day 30 of Naruto avoiding me'** was what Kakashi had written down on his calendar, then crossed an** "x"** over the bold writing. He sighed as he slumped to the floor, in which the refrigerator gave him support to lean on. He closed his eyes shut and thought excuses to Naruto's avoidance towards him._ 'Maybe she's on a long-term mission that needed to get done right after the incide- who am I kidding, I mean, why wouldn't she be scared of an old man who suddenly molests her face in a park bench?'_

As he degrades himself, he gets up and walk silently across the small kitchen to the equally small bathroom. He looks upon the mirror and mentally imagines Naruto telling him to go away, to be far away from her so that she will never see him again. He see the guilt that blossoms in his eye, past old memories of guilt.

As he takes his forehead protecter and mask down, he sees the guilt of his father's passing because he, Kakashi, could not do anything to stop him from killing himself. Kakashi then settles both his eyes to both his hands, see in the chidori and the blood of Rin, that he killed. He then settles upon the mirror again and sees his Sharingan- Obito's parting gift for Kakashi when he finally became jounin.

* * *

A loud knock could be heard on one Hatake's apartment door. Booming laughter could be heard from miles away, came from the other side of the door. "Kakashi, my eternal rival! Let us go into the realm of an eternal Springtime of Youth! Hahaha! I challenge you, my hip rival, to a canoe paddling challenge in the rapids of the lake!"

"Go away Gai, I don't care about your stupid challenges right no-", Kakashi was interrupted by a large booming sound. Kakashi ran quickly to his living room to see the door off its hinges and on the floor, and the green, spandex-wearing jounin."You're gonna pay for that, you know Gai?"

"Nonsense, my dear rival! Is there something wrong, may I ask?"

"Now, Gai-"

"So there is a youthful problem to be told!", Kakashi frowned at his friends sudden booming, but gave in to put a stop to Gai's shouts.

* * *

"So you had unyouthfully molested her face in a park bench?", Gai asked scandalized.

"To put it that was, yes."

"So now, the fair maiden is avoiding-"

"Probably avoiding."  
"Probably avoiding you? What a sad story, indeed, I must say. However, you both can turn a new, youthful leaf to start anew! This will all end youthf-"

Poof! Clouds of smoke exerted for the shunshin, in which Yamato is revealed. "Kakashi- senpai, Hokage-sama needs your assistance at this moment. She also said not to be late _or else!_", Yamato said, emphasizing the last words sternIy.

"Maa, maa, Yamato-kun-"

_"No excuses."_

* * *

Kakashi slouched in a lazy stature in front of the Hokage making her even madder than she already was. "Kakashi, Naruto", the Hokage smirked when Kakashi's lazy manner was changed by an attention filled gaze,"has been captured in Sound's borders. Immediately get over there and finish what Naruto couldn't do. Here's the mission info!", Tsunade said sternly while tossing Kakashi the mission scroll.

"Of course, Tsunade-sama, I'll be back completed with the mission and with Naruto in record time.", answered was pleased with his answer and dismissed him.

Kakashi ran briskly towards his destination and reaching Sound's borders, hearing a loud explosion coming his way. He quickly caught the exploding kunai and threw it back to the receiving target. **"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"**, Kakashi heard someone say, quickly somersaulting backwards while doing hand seals.

**"Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique!"**, Kakashi shouted back to the offender, in which got hit. Shiruken that were thrown across him were countered back to his opponents. Kakashi then put in chakra in his sole hand and called out,**"Chidori!"**

With great speed he quickly eliminated five of his enemies.**"Sound Release: Sound Waves!"**

As hearing this technique, Kakashi quickly made a **Kawimiri** with a hushed voice, and shunshined behind a rock, making sure to be at least 10 meters away from the sound waves. Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he felt about ten chakra signatures about 30 meters circling around him.**"Sound of Bells!"**, each ninja called out, enhancing invisible senbons with bells attached to them.

Kakashi was then alerted, and quickly made three Kage Bunshin to confuse the attackers from their range. **"Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall!"**, Kakashi shouted, making a defensive mechanism around him.

Kakashi then jumps up, with chakra concentrated on his legs, and twirls spirally while throwing shiruken at the ten offenders with exact precision. Making sure each one Sound-nin is dead, Kakashi walks over to one, interrogating him.

"H-hatake, K-Kakashi!", stammered the Sound-nin.

"It seems to me that you know just who I am- and you are?", explained Kakashi.

The newfound prisoner refused to speak,"Fine, but if you won't participate on my other questions, it will not be pretty. Now, we could either do this the easy way, or the hard way.", said Kakashi."Firstly, I would like to know where my little comrade is located at, ya know, the one with the whisker marks?", Kakashi smirked at the sudden outcome,"Hmmmmm, so you want to do this the hard way? Fine then, but first, let me just warn you that I'm not an S-Ranked shinobi for nothing, you know?

The prisoner looked at Kakashi in terror as he came closer, extracting the secrets out of him.

* * *

Kakashi frowned when he looked at the state Naruto was in. She laid on a wooden table, laying at the fetal position; face filled with serenity. He sighed as he picked her up gently, bridal style, so that he wouldn't awaken her. He then examined her wounds, causing a feral growl to emerge from his throat.

There were many scratch marks, that could have been from the impact of an explosion, and medium gashes on various parts on her body, reference to the bloody gash marks implanted on both the fabric, through her skin.

"Why are you so reckless Naruto?", he said lovingly towards her sleeping persona, whilst planting a light kiss on her forehead.

* * *

'_I finally entered Fire's borders.',_ Kakashi thought impatiently.

"A-ah! Kakashi-Sensei!", Naruto said loudly. "What are you doing here?", she questioned with a light blush on her cheeks. Kakashi sighed loudly, seeing that she was still afraid of him.

"I was ordered to save you from Sound and complete your mission, we're in Fire's borders now.", Kakashi stated bluntly. Naruto had a dejected look on her face because of the failure of her mission.  
"No! Naruto, I-"

"I just ha-"

"It's not your faul-"

"No! I don't mean-", both looked at each other with a slight frown marring their features. An awkward silence took place. Kakashi then stopped for a quick rest and let Naruto down.

After a few eternal minuets, Kakashi said,"It's fine, Naruto, go on."

She had a hesitant look on her face and finally asked,"Kakashi-sensei, why," she looked even more uneasy,"why did you kiss me back then, at the park?"

"Naruto, I-,"

"No, I don't want some lame excuse. I want a well-said explanation.", she interrupted.

Kakashi sighed in fear of rejection, but had continued on,"Well I, as though as it is had to believe, Naruto, but, I have probably had the biggest crush-now love for you since you got back from your training trip with Jiraiya-sama.", he heard a small gasp from Naruto.

"During my time with you after your training trip, being with you were one of my most cherished memories. I had longed to be with you, since you are brightly, shining light. You make my day tons better by showing that goofy grin of yours.", at this Naruto had her hands covering her mouth, in a shocking manner.

"You make me want to live my days fully, even though guilt possesses me, I really don't know what I'd do without you, Naruto. But, even though you and I cannot get to be together, under any circumstances, I just want you to live on happily with that special someone. _But I'll make sure that, that special someone is me_.", Kakashi said the last part lowly so that Naruto couldn't hear it.

He caressed her warm cheek gently, then went on to smothering out her golden hair. He pulled her into a deep embrace. While it was hard to hold back his feelings and show them to her, Kakashi had to gain control so that he won't permanently scare Naruto away.

Kakashi felt her grow tense in his arm, but assured her that everything was going to be alright. He cradled her more closer to his chest so that she could feel the quick beating of his heart. "If you think I'm lying, this may just prove it.", she laid her hand on top of the skin covering his heart and squeezed her eyes shut. "I love you so much, Naruto.", he said ever so softly, that Naruto almost could not hear him. "I lov-"

"Please Kakashi-Sensei, don't say those words to me!",

"Na-Naruto, I lo-"

"I can't! I can't accept those feelings Kakashi-Sensei! Because I'll never get to say them back to you if I don't love y-", she stopped as she heard her own words.

"I'm sorry for saying those words then, Naruto.", Kakashi replied back, hurt by the rejection.

Both had tears running down their faces. But even as they both didn't notice the wetness gathering from their eyes, a dead silence came across both of them, in which will only end until they reach Konoha.

**(A/N: Okay, this chapter was a tiny bit longer than the last one! Bless you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm sooooooo happy! I hope that the fighting scene wasn't too bland, or even this whole story! Gosh, I'm so paranoid. Thanks, once again! Constructive criticism is always accepted! Please review, favorite, and/or follow.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Yeah, I know, this chapter is super-duper short, but I promise I'll update a long one ASAP. Enjoy.)**

**"Chidori!"**, screamed Kakashi for about the eight time, falling into his own pool of blood and sweat. He breathed loudly, as his training got increasingly more difficult each time he did so.

Lying on his back, he rested his head over his hands to make use of them as pillows. As his breathing shallowed, he rolled down his mask down, not caring to whoever saw him in his "naked" form. He thought about the rejection about a month ago, and still haven't but slightly got over it.

The shinobi side of his head told him to get over her, and be like his normal nonchalant manner. However, the civilian side of his head said that loving someone for about five years would take a lifetime to get over about.

Well, either way, he still couldn't be with Naruto.

* * *

"I have no clue on what I should do Bachan!", said a usually happy-go-lucky blond. A tick mark appeared on the Hokage's forehead as she elongated her arm towards the sake bottle. The Hokage was about to hurl it until she saw sight her daughter-figure's state.

"Haaa", the aged Hokage sighed," it seems to me that you feel guilt on what you said to Kakashi, isn't it Gaki?"

"I-I think so, Bachan.", Naruto said giving in to her grandmother's words. "I think I hurt him very deeply, Bachan. I mean, I did say _that I didn't love him!"_, she exclaimed. Then she added,"Blunty, at that!"

"It's okay, Gaki. He will get over it sooner or later. But I can't still believe he said _five years ago. _I mean, especially when you were still fifteen, you were a total glutinous tomboy.", Tsunade said while shaking her head, unapprovingly.

"_Yeah_,", Naruto said with strain and annoyance,"but he did say that he's had a crush on me since I returned from my training trip with Ero-sennin! Five years, Bachan, that's _five years_, Bachan!"

"I know, I know, Gaki. You told me this a million times already! Hmmmmm. Oh-that's it! Why don't you go visit him and tell him what's on your mind?", the unlucky gambler suggested,"And I know that you have avoided him lately."

"Whaaa? What are you talking about? Has your oldness finally got to you? I mean, I can take your seat as Hokage.", Naruto said jokingly with a slight blush on her face.

'_Bingo'_, thought the busty blond Hokage. "Why you little! I now order you to go find Kakashi and speak to him! It's a mission not a request! And, if I catch you not doing this, I'll make you catch Tora for a month as missions! _Am I clear!_"

"Y-yes!", squeaked the blond.

* * *

'_Where. Could. He. Be!'_, thought the miserable blond. For the last four hours that she had been looking for him, not a sight could be found of the perverted jounin. She turned a corner into where the ninja academe playground was at.

She spotted sight of silver hair and quickly turned back, hiding behind an old tree. Her back was turned, opposite to where Kakashi was and the palms of her hands caught sweat on the tree bark.

'_Why am I so nervous!'_, she thought to herself. Her heart heated even faster when the memory of Kakashi's confession came to mind. _I love you_.

Her frustration was interrupted by the sound of Kakashi's voice calling her name.

"Naruto, I know that you're behind that tree."

"_Gasp_. Umm, which one?"

"Eight meters from my right."

"No."

_"Naruto."_

She sighed in defeat, as she clumsily walked to the swing left of Kakashi. A questioning look was given away from his sole eye. He placed his book on his lap, and then asked her about why she was here.

"I came to talk to you about, last month ago.", Naruto answered.

"Look, Naruto we already did talk about this. I-I just...don't want to be rejected again.",  
he said softly to her.

"No! I don't mean it that way. I just want to ask you about our relationship, from now on."

"Our...relationship? Well, I guess we can be..umm...I'm not really sure?", he answered, longing to say mutually interested in each other.

"_Gasp_! That's right! Friends! We can be friends Kakashi-Sensei! Dattebayo!"

He smile at the sudden change of aura, as he loved to see her happy all the time. He continued on by saying,"Nuh-uh-uh, Naruto-_chan_. Not Kakashi-sensei but-"

He was interrupted by her loud thoughts,_'Naruto-chan? Yuck! Hmmmmm, Kaka-no, Kaka-k-nope! Hmmm-Ah! That's right!'_, she thought.  
"Kaka-baka!", she laughed out loud causing herself to fall off of the swing, landing on her butt."Hahahahahaha-dattebayo!", she squealed with delight from her newfound plan.

'Kaka...-baka?', Kakashi thought with a look of horror. Naruto laughed even harder at Kakashi's horrified facial expression. However, unknown to Naruto, was the serene expression of comfort and relief took hold on Kakashi's face. _'I guess it's a start.'_

* * *

Naruto signaled Kakashi to follow her to the kiddy sandbox.

"Okay! First things first! Let's get to know each other better. I'll go first!", exclaimed Naruto. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto. I like a lot of things like my teammates, Bachan, Ero-Sennin, Ramen-especially ramen, orange, the Icirakus, Rookie 12, Kurama, and my newfound friend, Kaka-baka. I don't really like Sound, loneliness, the waiting of the three minutes for the ramen to cook, the color pink on me-but Sakura-chan does look good with pink, and people who intend to cause harm to Konoha or my precious people. My hobbies are eating ramen, collecting limited edition ramen, and practicing and creating new justus. My dreams for the future is to become Hokage _and even have a family to go with it._", saying the last parts for Kakashi to almost miss.

"Hmmmm, I guess it's my turn now.", Naruto nodded at Kakashi. "Well, first and foremost, my name is Hatake, Kakashi. My likes includes the Icha Icha series, my ninken, Konoha, the hotsprings, my mask, and especially my newfound friend, Naru-chan. I dislike the Sound, guilt, and the harming of Konoha or to my precious people. My hobbies include reading Icha Icha in public, collecting limited edition Icha Icha, and being lazy in front of people so that they could get the wrong impression of me, and I like to cause people to get mad. My dreams for the future is to meet the one and have a family."

Naruto looks at him with a soft smile on her flawless face and says to him,"I finally got something out of you after all these years, Kaka-baka."

His heart stops beating for a second at the truly lovely smile she showed to him. That was the type of smile he was aiming for.

However when Kakashi thought of Naruto's likes how come the hazel-eyed character's name did not pop up?

"It's because I don't really like-like him anymore, Kaka, you stupid baka."

"Did I just say that out loud?", Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yup.", Naruto answered.

"YES!", he stood up and shot sand all over the place as lhe shouted out unintentionally,"Oops, I said that out loud too, didn't I?", he says while sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes, yes you did, Kaka-baka", Naruto repeated whilst laughing, while ruffling her hair to get the sand off of her hair, with a light blush painting her features.

**(A/N: Sorry, again, if the chapter was too short, I try okay! Anyways, please review, favorite, and/or follow! I'll try to update ASAP!)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Kakashi?", Naruto stated. "I never really got to apologize to you, didn't I?"

"_No!_ No, it's fine, you don't need to. I mean, a rejection is a rejection, right?", Kakashi called back to her while raising his arms to move them rapidly in a waving motion while also shaking his head equivalently.

"_Pfft_, Kaka-baka, sorry.", she said with sincerity. Kakashi's sole eye widened and slapped his hands to his sides.

"It's okay Naru-chan.", Kakashi replied back with a small smile behind his mask. "So, what do you wanna do now?", Kakashi replied lazily to her.

"Hmmmmmm, Ah! I know!", she exclaimed to him while grabbing his arm, dragging him to their next destination. "We're gonna go do each other's favorite stuff to do!"

"Huh", was all Kakashi said, confused with the sudden outcome.

* * *

"Welcome!", Naruto shouted ecstatically. The old shed that Naruto led him to was filled with gallons upon gallons of paint, balloons of all shapes, colors, and sizes, and everything else a prankster would have to die happily.

"Naruto, don't tell me-"

"Hey! Help me carry this stuff out side dattebayo!", Naruto ordered him.

Kakashi felt trouble brewing when he saw the stuff he was about to carry. Paint, paint, and more paint. He narrowed his eyes at the sight and called out to Naruto,"Naru-chan, if I may ask, but, what are these for?"

"Nii-hee-hee! That's a surprise! Now hurry up, and let's get going!"

* * *

"No.", Kakashi stated bluntly, whilst dropping both the can of gallons of paint on the floor, in which made a clinking sound. "Sorry Naru, but I think I have some duties to fulfill, so if you don't mi-"

Kakashi stopped in the middle of his excuse when he saw Naruto with puppy dog eyes. His hands stretched out in an offending pose, trying to block and fight off the big blue eyes. He then thought up of the solution of turning around, facing his back to her, opposite to where she was standing.

"_Ka-ka-shi, please!_ I don't wanna go alone!"

'_Go alone?'_, Kakashi thought confusedly to himself.

"Please, please, please, PLEASE! I thought we were friends", Naruto pleaded sulkily, while kicking on a pebble, and then adding,"Kakashi-_sensei_.", Naruto said with a gleam in her eyes.

In a swift motion, Kakashi turning his body around, facing Naruto once again. "You-I thought we were friends Naru-chan!", Kakashi said, adding a sniffle in the end."

Getting the desired reaction, Naruto hid her smirk and replied back to Kakashi saying,"Hmph, whatever Kakashi-sensei, _you're such a hypocrite_." Naruto now had her back turned on his face.

Kakashi's mouth opened and closed several times behind his mask,"N-now, Naru-chan, you make me sound so old.", he stated not completely untrue.

_"Hmph! _", she puffed her cheeks out, pouting childishly. "Old habits die hard, Sensei."

Kakashi's eye widened in realization and quickly said,"Oh, hmmmm, I think that my duties are at rest, so be assured, Naruto-chan, I do have some spare time to spend with you."

Naruto turned around swiftly with a smirk visible on her face. "I thought so, now let's get going!", she said snickering foxily, then turing around once more to head to their destination.

'_Did she just play me?'_, Kakashi thought horrified to what both of them were going to get into. _'Why is it that you could rile me up, letting my guard down, Naruto?'_, he continued to think with a small smile on his masked lips.

"Hey, watcha waiting for, Cyclops-chan? Hurry up and bring the paint!" she shouted to him. "I just can't wait to see everyone's reaction when they see the Hokage Monument!"

Stars blanketed the night sky as Kakashi and Naruto got to their destination. The Hokage Monument looked as normal as ever, at least until Kakashi and Naruto were finished with their work.

"Just watch out Konoha! Naruto, the most unpredictable and prank-filled konoichi, is back dattebayo! Back even better than ever, with her new sidekick-in-training, Kaka-baka!", Naruto declared loudly to no one in particular.

'_Sidekick?'_, Kakashi questioned mentally with narrowed eyes._ '_

The night lamp lit the Hokage Monument dimmly as Kakashi and Naruto climbed up the stairs. Naruto whistled an unknown tune as she reached to her back and into her weapons pouch. She grabbed two large and used brushes handling one to herself and giving one to Kakashi.

Kakashi stared at them slightly and Naruto began to say,"These babes are the ones I had used on the Hokage Monument prank. Man, that prank was the prank of the decade. This new "little" prank will be the prank of the century! I call it _Stike on Hokage Monument!_ Nii-hee-hee!"

"Maa, Naru-chan, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure about this Kaka-baka! You should be lucky enough to even see the masterful art I make dattebayo!", she exclaims. "And this time, we could have even more fun because the ugly, old, and wrinkled hag's butt is on the monument!"

"You do know that she will pummel you down when she sees this?", Kakashi warns.

"No she won't."

"Really, Naru?"

"You'll see.", she says, snickering to herself. "Now let's get started!"

* * *

"Make those wrinkles more thicker so they could be visible for all to see how old the hag is, Kakashi!", Naruto yelled from the Nidaime's head. "And make sure to paint her hair white!"

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto.", he droned. So far, the Godaime looked extremely old with the mass wrinkles on her stony face. Kakashi glanced back to Naruto with his perspective vision. She had an assorted number of colors marked on her face by the paint. Her hair was tied up to avoid paint from getting towards it, but to no avail. She had taken off her green chunin vest, leaving her in only her standard jounin uniform, which had both her sleeves and pants rolled up.

Kakashi sighed, as she still looked as stunning as ever. The glow from her radiant face shown from across the paint that was littered on her face. Her petite, but curvy form was shown from the tight spots of the jounin uniform. Her long, golden locks shining as bright as woven gold.

As Kakashi was still staring at her, Naruto had just halfway finished with the yondaime. She glanced at Kakashi and accusingly pointed her paintbrush at him.

_Bad mistake_.

* * *

'_Okay, the next time Jiraiya-sama publishes his next feature will be in t-?'_, Kakashi was interrupted from his thoughts when liquid was splattered on his face. He reached out to try to rub the stuff off of his face when it suddenly felt like it did more harm than good.

Kakashi lifted his hands from his face and looked at his hands; _pink_ paint.

* * *

They stared at each other motionlessly un Naruto roared out with laughter. "Hahahahahaha! You should have seen the look on your face! Hahah-"

She stopped laughing when a cold liquid hit her painted face.

Kakashi could not hold his laughter in as he roared with laughter easily after the green paint hit her face. "There, you look even more beautiful than you already were Naru-chan, you now look just like the Grinch.", Kakashi said in between laughs.

"Ohhh, it's on dattebayo!", she battle cried.

A barrage of paint was struck on both sides like weapons and war. As both tried to avoid as many as possible, there was only so much room for them in the tiny railed painting carriage. The carriage squeaked and sounded as both opponents to each other had so desperately tried to avoid the masses that were sent flying towards each other.

However, as Naruto backed away from an incoming blow, she had miscalculated the distance the railing was towards herself.

"Whoa!", she exclaimed. The wooden carriage only help by old ropes was sent tipping to one side.

Kakashi acted quickly and pulled Naruto from the railing and sudden death before the carriage had completely tipped and killed both of them.

Both were gasping for breath as sweat poured down on both of them as they lay on the wooden floorboards of the tiny carriage. Kakashi held Naruto close to him like a lifeline, feeling her speedy heartbeat, as she did his. He held her even tighter in his arms when he felt her trying to get up. She stopped trying to get away when she felt how tense his shoulders were.

She tried to lighten the mood by saying,"Hmmm, we both just had our love flash before our eyes, didn't we, Kakashi?", she said while hugging him back. She took on a relieved face when Kakashi's shoulders were more relaxed.

"You almost got killed Naruto.", Kakashi whispered melancholily. "I could have lost you forever, Naruto". The grips on his arms loosened to where she was able to look down on his worried gaze.

She reached out to stroke his silver-now pink hair comfortingly while he wiped off wet paint from her cheek. He felt a sudden heat touch his rough hands, only to find that Naruto was blushing from the sudden skin contact.

When Kakashi discovered this, it was impossible to fight the urge that was creeping in his mind. His loosened arm tightened it's grip on her torso as his right hand, on Naruto's cheek, was positioned and gripped for the sudden involvement. As they both got closer to each other, Naruto had realized their position and lowered her head down to the crook of his neck.

Kakashi was left, looking out to the stars while holding Naruto in his arms as Naruto lay on top of him, staring at the darkness of his neck, feeling extremely embarrassed at her actions.

Feeling the awkward tension between both of them, Kakashi broke the silence by saying,"I guess it's my turn now to do what I like to do, only with someone else this time."

As predicted, Naruto's head was lifted from his neck and she asked,"What do _you_ like to do?"

Kakashi answered with a small smile,"I like to star gaze. Or in other words, star watching."

"Hey, you mean like what Shika does, only with stars?-wait, I thought your only hobby was to read your dumb books.", she questioned.

"Mmm-hm. Kind of. And no, it isn't.", Kakashi replied back amusedly, answering Naruto's question. Kakashi than lifted Naruto up, so that she could be directly next to him, as the width of the rectangular-shaped carrier could fit both it's inhabitants smugly.

* * *

"Do you see those seven stars that you could see most visibally?", asked Kakashi patiently.

"I-I think I do!", she said surprisingly.

"Well, that is called the _Big Dipper_. If you look at it more closely, those four stars make a big rectangular-square with the remaining three stars, used as a handle.", he said while concentrating his chakra solely on his index finger causing it to light up with a following glow, in which he traced over the_ Big Dipper_.

_"Wow! _I actually see it, Kakashi!", she said with a small grin that could rival all the stars in the sky. "Hey, Kakashi, don't you think that, that alignment of stars look like a kunai?", she asked imaginatively, while holing out her fingers to trace the stars.

"That actually kinda does Naru. Oh, look at this.", he traced a ramen bowl.

"Hey, that makes me hungry. But, yeah, it does.", she said jokingly.

Naruto then traced a heart and said,"Lookie here, this one looks like a he...art?", she stated, once again, awkwardly. She then yawned considerably fakely, and quickly said,"Oh, haha! How silly of me! It must be passed midnight, I better get to sleep!"

She grabbed Kakashi's left arm and used it as a pillow while facing him.

"Wait! We're going to sleep here-not that I mind and all.", Kakashi asked weirdly.

"Well, like I said, Kaka-baka, it seems past midnight_-and no ones gonna be worried for me at home anyways_.", she said the last part softly, only for Kakashi to hear the loneliness that Naruto really has at home by herself.

Her eyes were narrowed slightly, as a sign of being sleepy. He then gently caressed her paint-filled hair, whilst taking off the hair tie that kept her flowing hair in a pony tail. He saw that her shoulders were shaking and lightly felt her cheeks with the back of his hand; it was cold and flushed.

Kakashi moved closer to her, snuggling into her warmth, while hugging his free arm by her waist, pulling her even closer. He felt her tense up, but only giving in to the warmth he produced. Naruto lightly held on to him with both her arms.

Naruto sighed in content as she took shelter at the crook of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi inhaled her scent as both their legs tangled with each other.

And for the fist time in years, both Kakashi and Naruto actually felt the comfort in each other, and not the slightest bit lonely.

* * *

Laughter, as well as horror, could be heard in Konoha the next morning. However, the kage of Konoha was not pleased or humored one bit. In fact, she was the polar opposite to pleased or humored. She hurried down to get her gambling top, and ordered both ANBU and unANBU from chunin and up to go find Naruto.

"Where could one girl be!", said one jounin who was literally pulling his hair out, for the past five hours, for nothing could be seen or heard of the girl.  
"Hn. We'll go check at the Hokage Monument.", said Sasuke.

* * *

Waking up by the rays of sunlight hitting his face, Kakashi opened his eyes only to see Naruto snuggled deep into his chest. Kakashi smiled at their position and snuggled back into their original position, left unknown that he would be visited soon.

* * *

"Of course that Dobe has to be there. She is just that dobeish.", Sasuke said stoicly.

Sakura looked amusedly at her raven-haired teammate. Over the years, Sasuke had opened up considerably, and she was proud of him. Also, from that time, Sakura had gotten over him and is happily dating Lee, in which were both in a serious relationship.

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, that Baka, Naruto, isn't that dobeish, even if she is baka.", she said with a pleasurable smile on her lips, while thinking of her blond friend. "See, we're almost at the top."

"Hn.", but even though Sasuke opened up considerably, old habits did die hard.

As both Sasuke and Sakura hiked up the Hokage Monument, Sakura pointed out,"Hmm...why is there a paint carriage there.", and saying unbelievably.

"It's the Dobe for sure.", he said while pulling the rope towards his direction.

"Sh-she was actually here!", she claimed and then shockingly said,"With...Kakashi-sensei? What's going on here?"

Both just stood looking blankly at both their silver-haired mentor and blond teammate scandalously. The paint on both of them had already dried from the Konoha sun.

Sasuke shook Kakashi, while Sakura shook Naruto to awaken and explain.

* * *

Naruto yawned and fluttered her eyelids opened. "_Yawn!_ Ahh, that was a gre-Kaka-baka!?"

It was now Kakashi's turn to wake up. Slightly. "Ahhh, no dad, don't wake me up!", he said while snuggling Naruto even closer to his chest. "Sooo, warm."

It finally hit Naruto that two pairs of eyes were set on herself. She looked behind and quickly got untangled in Kakashi's arms staring at both her original teammates. "Sa-Sakura-chan! _Teme!_ What are you guys doing here?"

"I think the question is, what are you doing here, Naruto, you baka?", countered Sakura.

"Hah? Me?", she said looking around her surroundings for an excuse. "I-I was just running away from Bachan?"

Both Naruto's teammates twitched one eye. "With Kakashi?", Sasuke interrogated.

"He was also running away from that old hag, so when we found out that we had mutual problems, we decided...to sleep on a paint carrier with paint on ourselves?", she said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"What did you say, Naruto?", a very angry, blond Hokage said with a gravely threatening voice to match.

"W-we-well, speak of the devil?", Naruto said while shaking in fright.

"You have ten seconds to fulfill your lame excuse with Kakashi before I pummel both of you down.", the Hokage said. Tsunade held up 10 ten fingers as a image reference to Naruto.

_Ten_

"Wake up, Kakashi, before that granny pummels us to the ground!"

Tsunade twitched her narrowed eyes and put one hand down. "He-hey! That's not fai-", Naruto didn't finish her sentence when Kakashi was up.

"H-hey, what's going on here?", Kakashi groggily said.

"Hurry up! Run away before the hag gets us!"

"Too late, Gaki!"

_"Noooooo!"_, everything when on slow motion when Kakashi and Naruto screamed mercy as Tsunade brutally beat _both_ Kakashi and Naruto down to the ground

* * *

"You two are to be sent to Konoha Prison for 24 hours.", Tsunade said with a smirk shown on her face.

Kakashi spluttered, choking on air. "Prison!? For 24 hours!?", he exclaimed shocked. "Why?", he asked confusedly.

"Because you vandalized Konoha property, the Hokage Monument no less, and got caught.", she stated bluntly.

"What? Then why didn't Naru-chan go to prison go to prison for that other time she vandalized the Hokage Monument?", Kakashi stated, trying to get a point.

'_Naru-chan?'_, she thought quickly. "Because she was a minor. Anyone who is 15 years of age or less is a minor, in which does not go to an adult prison.", Tsunade said, more sternly this time. "Now off, both of you, to prison you go."

The ANBU that held both Naruto and Kakashi amusedly, as Naruto was the Hokage-to-be and Kakashi was the former ANBU captain. In other words, both S-ranked shinobi had to go to prison for vandalizing the Hokage Monument; child's play.

* * *

"So when you said that you didn't want to go alone, you meant prison?", Kakashi said in the cell with Naruto.

"You're not mad aren't you?", Naruto said with worry in her eyes.

Kakashi reached out to her now cleaned hair, "Of course not, Naru, never."

Her uneasiness settled down to nothingness, and she said, "Well, going to prison is usually not my thing,", Kakashi gave her a deadpan stare," and nobody would ever do that with me because it would taint their ninja record or somthing like that-cause dattebane, I was never one to care for that flimsy stuff-and so I asked you, my new found friend!", she said with a very happy smile on her face.

"Wow, you're a sly one, aren't you?"

"Dattebayo!"

"Well, at least I have something to tell my grandchildren about.", Kakashi said with a happy tone.

"_Sigh_, yeah.", she said softly before laying her head don't to lay it on his right shoulder. "I've always wanted a family, with lots and lots of children.", she said enthusiastically with a slight blush toned on her face. "With a loving husband too, who doesn't care about who I was or what I am, who loves me for me."

Kakashi wrapped his arm around her in comfort. He told her,"Hmm, Naruto, I would also love to have a family, with lots of kids even, too." He smiled for a second,"She, like yours, would have to love me for me, not be afraid of what she stands up for, be good with children, have a beautiful smile, eat as much as she wants, no matter how others look in horror, and is childish in her own ways.", Kakashi stated, clearly describing Naruto, who was completely oblivious to his words.

Their bruises hurt, which was caused by Tsunade's massive strength. When he noticed this, he asked Naruto, "Why aren't your bruises done healing?"

"It's because that Baka of a Kitsune said that I was stupid for getting on Tsunade's bad side, for the time being.

**_"Hmph, you're so stupid to your own obliviousness.",_ **Kurama said with a slight growl surpassing his teeth.

_"Wha'd ya say you Baka-kitsune?!"_

**_"I told you"_, **he replied with a sly tone.

Naruto growled, but stop when she heard her name being called.

"Naruto, you just spaced out on me back there."

"Sorry, I was speakin to Kurama, that Baka-kitsune.", she said with a slight pout.

The door in the corridor swung open, and Tenzou appeared from it. He came across Kakashi and Naruto's cell.

'_Huh?'_, he thought in confusion when he saw Naruto and Kakashi in the cell._ 'Why is Kakashi-senpai here?'_

He unlocked the cell door and caught both sight of the two cell mates. "Yamato-taicho!", Naruto said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I think the question is, what are you both doing in here?", said Tenzou.

Naruto rubbed the back of her her sheepishly,"Humph! Everyone's been doing that to me lately-but anyways, both of us vandalized the Hokage Monument."

_'Both?'_, Tenzou gave both a deadly stare-in which Naruto caught on-as he motioned them to follow behind him.

* * *

Both prisoners were led into the minor interrogation rooms.

Tenzou was met with two other interrogators who took Naruto with them. Tenzou led Kakashi into light room and led Kakashi to the black chair. Tenzou knitted his brows together, confusedly and asked Kakashi,"First of all, why did you do something so stupid, Kakashi-senpai?"

Kakashi gave him a look with hazed eyes and said with a visible smile,"Well, Tenzou, when you get into this stage of life, love can make you do stupid and crazy things."

**(A/N: Well there you have it, my longest chapter. Sorry for some minor mistake in this plot, I don't have a beta reader. Hope you enjoyed it by writing reviews, favoriting, and/or following. Thank you for reading!)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Twenty-four hours later_

"Gosh! The food there is terrible! I wanna get some ramen!", Naruto ranted about the prison to Kakashi. "That's why I hate going to prison! It's such a hassle!"

Kakashi sweat dropped. "It wasn't that bad, Naru. But yeah, let's go to the barbecue place. We already went for ramen last time."

Naruto pouted with her cheeks puffed up. "Humph! You're no fun!", they then had a glaring contest. Naruto had her eyes narrowed as she fumed. Kakashi just stared blankly at her. Naruto blinked when she said,"Goodness, Kakashi! You'll be the death of me!"

"I've never recalled anyone dying from changing their appetite from ramen to barbecue. Actually, I've only heard of people dying young from just eating ramen."

"Fine! Whatever.", she grumbled. She slouched all the way towards the barbecue place with Kakashi.

* * *

"Hah! Sakura-chan! Bushy brows! Sasuke-teme! Over here!", Naruto said calling out to them.

"Ehh? What are you guys doing here?", Sakura asked Naruto and Kakashi.

"You guys wanna eat with us? Kakashi's paying. Oh, and we just came out of prison, we both were really hungry from the nasty food they gave us."

The trio sweatdropped at how nonchalant Naruto sounded. Lee then screamed out,"How youthful you have painted the Hokage's yesterday evening, Naruto-kun!"

Sakura punched upside Lee's head and Naruto's. "_Ouch!_ What was that for, Sakura-chan?", Naruto whined.

Sasuke answered for her,"Because you are a dobe, Dobe.", he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sakura sighed and then recited as to why she punched her, "Well, I would punch you too Kakashi-sensei, but, you're my past sensei, so yeah. But anyways, it was because of how baka you both were! I mean seriously, Naruto, you're already twenty years old!"

Sakura fumed on Kakashi next,"And you,", Sakura pointed to Kakashi's chest,"you are her senpai, and the one who should be influencing her for the better. I mean, you were also her sensei at one point."

Lee returned to the doorway. "Sakura, my blooming cherry blossom, let us go eat our youthful meal."

"Wait, I'm finished yet.", she motioned Lee to zip it. "Now let's go eat, you're still paying, Kakashi-sensei.", she said sunnily.

Naruto snickered at Kakashi's misfortune, and Kakashi sulked gloomily. Naruto stooped snickering when Sakura punched her on the head. Naruto turned horrified at Sakura, with tears coming out of her eyes and mucous out of her nose. "Sa-Sakura-chan?"

"That's just nasty.", Sakura told Naruto bluntly.

Naruto shot her hand to her heart as the Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee walked pass her. Kakashi stayed behind. "It's okay Naruto, the food will be ready in five minuets.", Kakashi told her, aiming to comfort her.

A sunny smile reached Naruto's face, she then walked passed Kakashi. He sighed when he followed after her.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto. Are you and Kakashi-sensei like _this_?", Sakura wiggled out her pinky.

Naruto blushed and said,"H-Hah?! Wh-what are you talking bout, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura told her to shush and then said,"You know what I am talking about, now _speak_. And if you don't, then me and Ino-pig will drag you to shop with us.", Naruto took the statement seriously.

"Wait later, Sakura-chan. I'll tell you later.", Naruto whispered.

Sakura smirked,"Fine. My house after we eat.", Naruto nodded her head.

The food came in glorious amounts. The raw meat was set next to the barbecue pits as and equal amount of vegetables were lain next to the meat. "Itadakimasu!", everyone shouted. Kakashi sighed as he looked at his wallet. He stared at Naruto longingly, implying her to at least pay a quarter of the amount. She shook her head and grinned when she placed her meat upon the pit.

Kakashi thought,_'How am I going to pay for all of this?'_

Sasuke started a conversation,"So, what were your guy's missions this week?"

Lee started,"Oh! I had a B-ranked mission to go escort a youthful merchant across Water's borders."

Sakura went next,"My usual drill. I had to work the graveyard shift at the hospital.", she rubbed the temples of her head stressfully.

"Oh my! My beautiful cherry blossom! Do not worry, rest and relax all day long! I'll even message you.", Lee told Sakura a little more quieter than usual. Sakura blushed lovely at his statement, and then pecked him on the cheek.

Lee turned red and fell unconsciously. Sakura sighed and thought,_'Maybe next time.'_

"Oh, oh! Me next! I was held hostage in Sound for a top secret mission. And then K-"

"I saved her.", Kakashi finished Naruto's sentence.

"_Humph! _I could've saved myself.", Naruto said cockily.

Kakashi smiled while he said,"No you couldn't, the Hokage _herself_ commanded me to save you."

"What-whatever.", she blushed lightly.

Kakashi smiled at her lovingly, and stared at her for what seemed like a century. Both Sasuke and Sakura saw what was before them and all thought the same thing,'They bicker like an old couple, but it's so obvious it's mutual.'

"Well okay, I just came from my top secret mission yesterday.", Sasuke said.

"Ha? Whadya say, Teme?", Naruto said confusedly.

Sasuke twitched his eye and replied,"Hn."

* * *

Sakura dragged Lee while she walked with Naruto to her two person apartment. When they got there, Sakura placed Lee on the sofa.

"Sakura...and Naruto? What are you doing?", Ino, Sakura's roommate, asked.

"Oh my goodness! You should've seen it!",Sakura exclaimed to Ino.

Getting into new gossip, Ino smiled and asked,"Don't leave my hanging here, billboard brow!", Sakura motioned for Naruto and Ino to get into the room. "Well?"

"You'll never guess it, but Kakashi-sensei is in love!", Sakura and Ino squealed.

"And who is the lucky lady?", Ino questioned.

"She's standing in this very room, excluding us!", Sakura and Ino squealed once again.

"Wai-wait-what?", Naruto butted in.

"Tell us the details now!", Sakura and Ino commanded at the same time.

"Huh?", Naruto stated inconclusively.

"Oh, you know! When and how did it happen?"

"What happened?"

"Dating!", Ino screamed.

"Dating, dating, dating...DATING!?", Naruto said shockingly. "Me and Kakashi aren't dating!"

Ino looked confused at Sakura. Sakura said,"What? I never said they were dating, I just said that Kakashi-sensei is in _love_."

Ino looked at Sakura dumbly as she narrowed her eyes. "Then why'd you tell me he's in love. And how?"

"Well...it's your fault that you didn't come. It was the most obvious thing ever.", Sakura said to Ino.

"Shut up! I just had to watch my _growth_! Unlike someone I know!", Ino stated.

Sakura seethed at Ino but said,"Whatever, but anyways, it was obvious. I mean, first of all they both went to prison together."

"So?", Ino questioned.

"_So_, it was because of the stupidest reason ever-he helped deface the Hokage Monument! And, boy, do I know Sensei! He would never do that, especially for a stupid prank.", Sakura stressed.

"Hey! That prank isn't stupid! It's was a masterpi-", Naruto was interrupted by Ino.

"_Wait! _He did _what_?"

"Exactly! And you know at the barbecue place, he kept stealing glances at Naruto when he thought no one was looking! And with love in his eyes! Naruto even starts calling Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi!", Sakura recapped.

Ino widened her eyes. "I've known you for a long time, and I must say that I trust your judgement. You always are correct to find who is in love with who.", Ino complimented.

Sakura smirked and turned to Naruto,"So something happened, what?", she interrogated.

After a few minuets of silence, Naruto cracked,"We-well..."

Sakura and Ino caved in closer to Naruto to listen more closely. Naruto continued,"Well, Kakashi and I went to walk to the park at sunset one day. And then when we took a break at the bench, he started to kiss me-on the lips.", She had said this with a visible blush on her cheeks.

Sakura and Ino came even closer to Naruto, if it was even possible. With widened eyes, the duo said,"And then?"

"And then, Sakura, you know when I said I got put hostage?", when Sakura nodded her head, Naruto continued,"Well, Kakashi did save me, and then he confessed that he loved me ever since I got back from my training trip with Ero-sennin-five years."

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me guess, you accepted his love confession and are both dating in secret?", Ino interrupted.

Naruto had saddened eyes,"No, actually, I harshly rejected him. And-well we're now friends."

"What! But he loved you since five years ago! What a romantic Kakashi-san is!", Ino said.

"Wait, Ino-pig,", Sakura said when she saw the guilty look on Naruto's face. "Naruto, it's okay to reject him."

Naruto was in such emotional distress, she started to cry on the bed. "Yeah, but, he's always so darn _nice_ to me. And whenever I see him, it always brightens my day.", she moved to Sakura's shoulder.

"It's okay, Hun. Cry all you want, but I think I know what the answer to your confused feelings are.", Sakura comforted. Naruto wiped her tears from her face and then looked at Sakura for an answer. Sakura smiled at Naruto's own obliviousness to her own feelings. Maybe that's how one was, when they were never loved for since childbirth.

A light maternity feel came off of Sakura when she said,"You're in love, you little Baka."

**(A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! And please do so again.")**


	6. Chapter 6

A light maternity feel came off of Sakura when she said,"You're in love, you little Baka."

Naruto crossed her arms and said,"What are you, Sakura-chan, crazy?"

Sakura twitched her eyebrow and grasped Naruto's arm with a lot of love. Naruto froze, in spite of the pain. When Sakura was like this, do not show any signs of fear.

"Ye-yes, Sakura-chan?"

"I said that you're in love,_ Baka_.", she said bluntly.

Ino butted in. "Naruto, Forehead is right. I mean, I already knew that you were oblivious, but I didn't know that you were this oblivious. Like, seriously, you're already twenty!"

Naruto pouted,"_Humph! _Whatever!"

Sakura punched her upside the head. Naruto whined,"Bu-but, Sakura-chan."

Sakura ignored her,"Listen Naruto, being in love is probably one of the most hardest but simplest things to do. This goes without saying for you, Naruto, because I'm pretty sure this ones a first for you. First, you might be scared of the outcome, but from the past stories you and Kakashi have shared, I'm absolutely positive that Kakashi still likes, if not loves, you."

Ino looked at the display that Naruto and Sakura shown. Sakura was patting Naruto on the head, while Naruto was laying her head down on Sakura's thigh with the fetal position. It was just like a family bond, carved perfectly throughout the years of being with each other. Ino then stated,"Naruto, just like what Sakura said, I think you should listen to what she has to say to you."

Sakura then continued,"Say, Naruto, how bout we do an experiment?"

Naruto sat up and looked at Sakura strangely. Sakura continued on with her proclamation,"In a months time, if you still don't recognize your feelings for Kakashi-sensei, then it's absolute that you just have a slight crush that will one day vanish completely."

Ino widened her eyes and grabbed on to Sakura's shoulder gently,"Forehead, are you absolutely sure about this? Cause I mean, this is a gamble, and I've heard a saying before _'Like Sensei, like Student.'_", she recited.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Ino,"If I can't hold up a drink like Shisho can, then I'm pretty sure I can hold up a gamble. And by the way, I'm very sure about this one.", she contradicted and then winked.

Ino frowned confusedly, but then shrugged her shoulders. Naruto still kept on a mellow stature. Sakura then patted Naruto's back in comfort,"Naruto, you Baka, when has there been a time that I was wrong-espcially in girl problems?"

Naruto proceeded to open her mouth, but Sakura interrupted,"Don't answer the question, Baka!", Naruto slightly smiled, feeling more better.

Naruto continued,"Sakura-chan, I was about to say never."

Sakura widened her eyes at Naruto's statement then smiled. "Will you except this gamble then, Naruto?"

Naruto was unofficial about the gamble, but agreed to it anyways. Sakura smirked at her little victory, and Inner-Sakura shouted joyous curses inside. Ino smiled at the display even more so.

Naruto smiled a little now, however was uneasy, because she wasn't even sure that even she could win this bet.

* * *

In the early hours of the next morning, when Sakura and Ino were the only ones awake, a plan was ahead. Sakura said,"I know just the thing we could do, Ino-pig."

"And that is what, Billboard-brow?"

"Just wait.", Sakura got up from the couch they were sitting on and cluttered inside her drawer for a notepad, pen, and a small black felt box. Ino raised a delicate platinum blond brow.

Sakura then came back to Ino and started to write on the notepad. Sakura then started,"Okay, Ino-pig, we both play a major part in Konoha's official, but unofficial matchmaker company, right?", she waited for Ino to nod,"Well, we can't just wait for Naruto's and Kakashi-sensei's case to naturally go with the flow of time, right?"

Ino nodded once again. Sakura then smirked and then opened the felt box with the push of a button. Ino said,"Is that a hairpin?"

Sakura's smirk grew even wider,"Looks can be deceiving, my Pig, but believe it of not, this is a recording devise-shaped red hairpin. And with a flick of a wrist, it can start to record stuff."

Ino smiled, knowing to what Sakura was getting at.

* * *

In rare days, Sakura was off from her medic-nin duties-unless she was called back for them. She smiled at the simplicity of life, itself, as she walked down the village paths. The Village's main market place was her destination. She sighed, thinking about last night, and worried about how Naruto was doing.

The store was up ahead, and she entered it, thinking in mind about how she was going to buy. When she was in the produce aisle, Sakura saw a familiar silver head of hair. She smiled and then smirked when the plan came to mind.

Kakashi was sure enough that Sakura was around the corner and coming closer to him. "Hello, Sakura.", he greeted.

Sakura raised her eyebrows, but gave rest when Kakashi was-well Kakashi. She smirked when he turned to her. He said,"One of those rare days, right?"

Sakura smiled and replied,"Yeah, unless Shisho calls me back to work again. But anyways, I heard some gossip-or ahem saw it."

It was Kakashi's turn to raise a silver brow. He was never into any gossip circles or meetings, but if Sakura were to tell him about it, it must be mission related or connected to him.

Sakura didn't lowered her voice, which got Kakashi confused, but said,"It concerns you, and a special someone."

'_So it is about me.'_, he concluded.

Giving this off as a sign of continuation, Sakura said,"Anyways this is also connected to Naruto."

Kakashi spluttered,"Wh-what are you talking about?"

'_So it is true.'_, Sakura smirked,"Don't play dumb with me, Kakashi-sensei. I know that you are very, very, _very_ infatuated with Naruto. Actually, everyone sees it, and I'm pretty sure you do too, don't you?"

Kakashi frowned and then sighed,"Sakura, it's not like I'm ashamed to be in love with her, I mean I would love to be loved by her publicly, but our feelings aren't mutual on her side."

_'Thats what you think! Hahahahahaha!'_, Inner Sakura cackled. Outer Sakura comforted him,"Just wait, Kakashi-sensei, let me pay for my things, and then we could go talk about it with dango, okay?"

Kakashi knitted his eyebrows together,"Okay." However inside, Kakashi was thinking,_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

"Start from when things have started, Kakashi-sensei.", she then tousled with her hair purposefully.

Kakashi hesitated a bit,"We-well, first off all, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?", Sakura smiled in approval,_'Can't tell, but can record.'_ Kakashi continued,"When Sasuke first defected Konoha for Orochimaru, I had a deep guilt for both you and Naruto. See here, that both of you probably knew that I trained Sasuke more, right?", Sakura nodded.

Kakashi continued,"I had thought of this since after Naruto's training trip with Jiraiya-sama. This had probably been about three months-maybe five-and I had came up with the solution of training Naruto so that she could contain the Kyubi in a more advanced way."

Sakura motioned for Kakashi to continue. Kakashi said,"When I requested for Naruto to have extra training with me, she gave me one of the most dazzling smiles ever.", Kakashi smiled from behind his mask, showing the crease marks more visibly. "It was that time when Yamato was with us, controlling the Bijuu. However, me and Naruto were were training for her affinity, Wind. When she got the leaf to cut thoroughly in half, she than gave me another of one of those heart stopping smiles. I then accidentally said to her,_'I think that I'm starting to fall in love with you.' _Of course we both played it off as a joke, but that was probably a turing point for me, as that was most likely the beginning time of how I fell in love with Uzumaki-Namikaze, Naruto."

**(A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow. Thank you all for reading!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Yeah...this is super-duper late, but I do have an excuse-school! Anyways thank you for those faithful fann and those who have just started to read this.)**

Sakura and Ino lay on the bed, pacing over from time to time while they listened to the small hairpin recorder. Ino kept on squealing and signing to whenever Kakashi said just about the most romantic things ever. Sakura listened intently and explained what actions Kakashi had done, even though she partially remembered what Kakashi had said a while back.

**Flashback**

_'I don't know why, but, maybe because of the most stupidest of things she has done, it just makes me feel more attracted to her.', said Kakashi._

_Sakura listened in on Kakashi and then told him to continue. Kakashi sighed,'She also has this cute face whenever she eats ramen. But anyways, back to the subject. During the time I was training with her, Asuma had just died, in which, making the Ino-Shika-Cho trio came to me to get revenge on both Kakuzu and Hidan.'_

_He continued,'The only thing was, honestly, I didn't really want to leave Naruto alone. But, because an oppressing thing, such as losing one of your most precious comrade-turned-friend had hit so close to home way back before this Team 7 was born.'_

_Sakura nodded, getting what Kakashi had just said. Kakashi closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember that day more clearly,'Finally when me and Asuma's team finally reach the Akatsuki duo, we had all met in combat. Of course, we had beaten them, for we would not be alive to this day, obviously. However, the key to our success was both Shikamaru and Naruto, but for now, we'll just talk about Naruto.'_

_Sakura chewed on her dango stick while Kakashi started,'When she did her RasenShuriken, in which you told her not to do it for the time being, she made this sad face. I had actually wanted to just comfort her-especially when she got her cast.'_

_Sakura interrupted,'So to summarize it, you really started to feel this attraction towards Naruto, making you feel the need to comfort her in the times of need. So basically, you can't but you also could control your feelings.'_

_Kakashi thought about this and then nodded. Sakura continued,'So practically, Naruto is probably one of the first people you have ever actually fallen deeply in love with.'_

_Even though Kakashi was trained to have no emotion, he failed to hide the blush staining through his mask. Sakura raised a brow,'So, I take that as a yes? Continue.'_

_Kakashi sighed,'Well, now, I just want to tell you her highlights, cause you're just gonna make me feel embarrassed.', Sakura was puzzled by Kakashi's weird attitude-the normally nonchalant jounin was never like this. Kakashi continued,'She makes me smile whenever she asks me to buy her some ramen, and then calling me a cheapskate, even though I so badly want to go do so with her. I love the way she dresses, because even though she doesn't have a sense of fashion, it shapes her for who she is.'_

_'The way she laughs always brightens my day and turns me into a complete 180. The way her nose wrinkles up whenever I ruffle her unruly, golden mane, the way she doesn't care of how people speak of her, and how she has that specific glint in her eyes whenever she thinks of a new prank. The way she keeps her promises and puts them over her life, the way she is oblivious to her own self, the way she scratches behind her head whenever she realizes that she has done something wrong. I especially love her beautiful smile, that I would kill to see, that I would die for, that I would always come back to, the one that made me first fall in love with her.', Kakashi stopped there._

_He then sighed,'I feel like a hormonal teenager, Sakura. I just can't stop my feelings from overflowing for her. My heart keeps pounding whenever I hear or say her name. I just don't know what to do.', he put his hands to his sunken head, in a slight depression._

_Sakura patted him on the back. She smirked,'Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, I know just the thing to do.', Sakura then tousled with her hair, almost naturally._

**End Flashback**

Ino was first saddened when Asuma's death came to the conversation. She then got over it with a squeal,"_Oh. My. Gosh!_ I didn't know that Kakashi-sensei was such a romantic!"

Sakura joined in,"Goodness, I didn't know either. This was like the first time he has ever opened up to me like that. Hmmm, maybe that's why he never opened up-to not get too close to anyone, such as Naruto, but that came out totally different."

Ino then smirked,"Hey, Forehead, what is this plan you and Kakashi-sensei were talking about?"

"Actually, Pig, I just told him that I knew just the thing to do. I didn't tell him anything else. I just told him, then I left after I paid for both our food. He must be puzzled.", Sakura snickered.

Ino grinned,"So you're saying that you're gonna work behind the scenes without both of them knowing?"

Sakura smiled even wider,"You know me so well."

Ino smirked in triumph,"Of course, of course."

Sakura then thought out,"So, Pig, what do you want to do about them?"

"Hmmmm, me? Well, I was thinking that..."

* * *

Sakura sighed,"Are you sure this is gonna work, Pig?"

Ino stated,"Of course, Forehead."

Sakura sighed,"Fine!", she then when from the bushes and knocked onto Naruto's apartment door; it was answered by Naruto. Sakura had a smile portrayed on her face,"Ah, Naruto! I was just wondering of you wanna come to the ramen stand tonight at 7 o'clock with Team 7 and Sai and Yamato-taicho?"

Naruto widened her eyes,"That's today? Goodness, of course I will, Sakura-chan."

"Great! We'll meet later today, bye!", she ran down the stairs and to the bush where Ino was at.

Ino questioned,"What'd she say?"

"She said _'yes.'_ Now what are we gonna do now?", Sakura questioned back.

Ino smirked,"Now, we go to Kakashi-sensei's place."

"Wait, do you know where it is?"

"Yup, Asuma-sensei told me before he passed. Are you sure you're your Sensei's student? I mean, I'm not, and I still know where Kakashi-sensei lives.", Ino stabbed.

Sakura called her,"_Humph!_ Whatever you piggy!"

Ino smiled at her victory,"You're the one, of course, that has to invite Kakashi-sensei anyways. That's where his apartment is at. Room 25."

Sakura nodded and ran up the stairs. She knocked at the door; it was opened by Kakashi. She smiled in greeting,"Hi, Kakashi-sensei! Today we have a Team Day, so be at the ramen stand by...4 PM, kay?"

Kakashi raised a brow,"Okay Sakura, but how-"

Sakura closed Kakashi's door for him and then ran down the stairs.

Kakashi finished,"-do you know where I live?"

* * *

Sakura and Ino saw the time. "It's already 6:45 PM, Pig."

"I know, Forehead. Wait a minuet, let's do a clothes check."

"Okay."

Ino stated,"Okay, black clothing, check. Black hairnet, check. Brown wigs, check. Ordinary looking faces, check. Different colored contacts, check. Normal looking hairstyles, check. Ordinary looking in all, check. Different voices-", Ino said in a slightly higher tone. She then looked at Sakura.

"Uhh, umm,_ yes._", Sakura said slightly lower than her normal voice.

"Check."

* * *

Kakashi was a never-on-time person ever since Obito's death. This meant that his record couldn't be broken, ever, in which he would at least go the three hours late everywhere. However, today, Kakashi had an off feeling to the team meeting that Sakura had just told to him about.

Kakashi just sighed and headed to the ramen stand in his normal everyday clothes-his standard Konoha Jounin uniform.

While Kakashi was headed out to the Ramen stand, she felt uneasy also._ 'Wait! What if Sakura-chan isn't gonna come-wait a minuet, I should trust Sakura-chan!'_

Naruto looked over the horizon, she then saw a familiar silver head. She panicked and then looked at the menu, almost normally. She twiddled her fingers, just like Hinata, nervously. "Is it just me, or am I early?", Naruto heard Kakashi say.

Naruto shrieked with a blush on her face. "Uh-uh-umm, I...I don't know?"

Outside, Kakashi just shook his head. However, inside, Kakashi was panicking,_'F***, shi*, mother trucker! She's so cute!'_, he resisted his urges with an especially painful pinch on his side,_'Ouch.' _

Kakashi then awkwardly sat next to Naruto, trying to make a conversation,"So, how's life?", Kakashi smacked himself mentally,_'How's. Frekin. life? You could do better than that, Kakashi!'_

"Umm, so far, the weathers fine?", Naruto answered, just as awkwardly.

* * *

_Inside the bushes._

Sakura and Ino looked at the display Naruto and Kakashi played out. Sakura told Ino,"Wow, they are so awkward."

"I know. I didn't know that even Naruto, a motor mouth, can be this awkward. Even Shino's not that awkward."

Sakura laughed a little bit when she saw Naruto splutter on some noodles she had just ordered. Ino saw the look on Sakura's eyes. "What are you gonna do next, Forehead?"

Sakura smirked,"This time, it's me who's commanding."

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! Till next time.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Yeah, sorry guys. I've been a lazy butt. Sorry and please enjoy this chapter!)**

**(Post A/N: Just because someone wanted to know, here is information about Kakashi and Naruto: ...)**

Naruto: Naruto is a twenty year old woman who is still practically the same, personality wise. Now, she wears a standard Konoha Jounin uniform with only little orange in it. naruto has very long and wavy hair, in memory of her mother. She is more mature, in some ways. She has some attraction to Kakashi.

Kakashi: Kakashi is thirty(I bumped down the age to four years, making them only ten years apart) years old. He still looks the same. Kakashi is in love with Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi wanted to break the silence he and Naruto shared,"So, umm, it's already been twenty minuets and nobody has showed up."

Naruto was thankful for Kakashi for breaking the silence,"Yeah, wanna just go?"

_'I can't lose her yet!'_, Kakashi screamed in his mind. He said,"Oh, um, I heard...that-"

"SALE, SALE, AND MORE SALE! Come to the Dango shop in Wakane st., we have a 70% off on all dango! Go there now!", a suspicious long tied platinum blond 'man' with dark male, civilian clothes shouted out as an advertisement. The man turned to Kakashi and winked.

_'Is that...Ino?'_, Kakashi thought with a weird face. _'How the freak does she kno- Sakura.'_, he concluded. _'Better not let this opportunity go to waste.'_

Naruto tried to restrain herself from going,_'Dang it, why today? But...the red bean dango! How can I let this opportunity go? And if I ask Kakashi to come, he'll think I'm leading him on...but food is food!'_

"Wanna go there?", they asked each other at the same time. "Umm, sure.", they identically said.

Naruto laughed when she saw Kakashi's red face._ 'Who knew Kakashi could be this cute?' _What Naruto didn't know was that her face was even more red.

Kakashi smiled slowly to her. "Let's go, Naru."

They hooked arms and left the ramen stand.

* * *

Naruto called out to the waitress,"Twenty-five servings of red bean dango please!"

Naruto turned to Kakashi,"What'd you want, Kakashi?"

"Just some green tea is fine."

"Are you sure? There's a dango sale today."

"I'm not a really big fan of dango.", Kakashi confessed.

Naruto sighed,"I always drag you to these stupid things, don't I? Like prison, too."

Kakashi soothed,"Their green tea is famous here, in Konoha. And, if it makes you feel better, I'll order some dango.", Kakashi ordered some dango.

Naruto lightened up and then asked,"Hmmm, I wonder why Anko's not here?"

"I don't know either, maybe on a mission."

"Hey, Kakashi?"

"Yeah?", Naruto asked.

"This is nice.", Naruto smiled.

Kakashi smiled from his mask,"Yeah, we should do this more often, just the two of us."

The younger blond blushed,"Wh-what?"

Kakashi just aimed at her,"Look, our food's here." Naruto tried to fight her blush away by stuffing all the dango in her mouth. Kakashi slowly chew on his dango while staring intently at Naruto. Naruto glanced at Kakashi and looked him in the eye for a second. She started to cough.

Kakashi was alerted,"Here, take some of my tea."

She accepted it quickly. "Thanks, Kakashi."

* * *

_Inside the kitchen_

"Ne, Sakura, what do you think Kakashi is saying?", Ino asked.

Sakura answered,"He's giving her some of his tea, I think Naruto's choking. Probably because Naruto was eating so much dango."

"OMG! Indirect kiss! Kakashi is implying that he wants to kiss her!", Ino squealed.

"Shhh, quiet down or the chef will kick us out.", Sakura said. The hole in the wall that Sakura was seeing from was only enough for one person. "Here, Piggy. It's your turn."

"Yay!"

"It's my shift now.", Sakura put on her outfit- a male waiter's uniform with matching wig. She put on a fake mustache and asked Ino,"How do I look?", with a guy's voice.

"Like a boy, but don't you think that the mustache is too much?"

"Naw, it gives me a more manlier look. I'm pretty sure Kakashi-sensei already know what we're doing, but Naruto won't notice a thing."

"Remember, keep in charecters and don't even give a hint that you're Sakura to Naruto.", Ino reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be off now, keep watch on their every move.", Sakura also reminded Ino.

"I got it."

When Sakura left the kitchen, Kakashi instantly recognized her. He walked towards Sakura and grabbed her arm. "_Whoa!_", Sakura said.

Kakashi dragged Sakura to the kitchen and found Ino also there peeping through a hole in the wall. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose stressfully.

Ino said,"Freak, dang it Sakura! He found you already.", Ino stood up and was going to run out of the kitchen, but bumped into something. "Watch where you're go-ing? Wa-wait, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi reprimanded,"The question is, what are you two doing here?"

Ino and Sakura smirked,"No, we meant, what are you doing here...with Naruto?"

Kakashi spluttered,"Sa-Sakura! Both of you- you guys staged this whole thing huh? And you promised you wouldn't say anything too!"

Sakura protested,"For the record, Kakashi-sensei, I didn't _say _anything to Ino. I recorded the whole conversation and made her listen to it!"

Ino asked Sakura,"Is your sensei usually like this?" Kakashi was sulking in the background.

"Not at all, actually. He's been like this ever since like three months ago or something.", Sakura then turned to Kakashi,"Kakashi-sensei, we are trying to help you with Naruto so that you guys can get together. We are the matchmakers in Konoha."

Kakashi raised a brow,"So you guys wanna help me with Naruto?", he continued after a small pause,"I don't know about this one."

"C'mon, Kakashi-san! You're this close,", Ino motioned her fingers to be pinched together,"to getting her. Just one push, us, and you and Naruto will be together as an item! Think about it...and we are offering free too!"

Kakashi gave thought into Ino's offer and said,"Fine, but if this gets too out of hand, then you guys will have to stop."

Ino and Sakura grinned openly. They turned Kakashi around to the doorway, pushing him through,"Go on, go on, Kakashi-sensei. Your date's waiting."

Kakashi blushed a bit and finally came back to where he and Naruto's table was located. Sakura followed behind after Kakashi sat and asked the table,"Ma'am, would you like anything else this evening?", Sakura said in her 'manly voice'.

Naruto answered,"No, thank you." Sakura nodded, which was a signal to Ino.

Inside the kitchen, Ino told the chef and waiters,"Okay guys, do the drill."

In due time, outside the kitchen, Sakura nodded when she heard singing._ "Happy, happy, Birthday! We hope..."_

The waiters and waitresses singing were walking through the restaurant with a huge birthday cake in their hands. Four, exactly, had to carry the cake. Passing by tables and chairs, the party was going to pass through Kakashi and Naruto's table. Kakashi wondered,_'What have I gotten myself into?'_

By the time the party was passing towards Kakashi and Naruto's to able, a mishap happened- one waiter tripped and the whole cake was splattered on both Kakashi and Naruto equally. Kakashi sighed,_'Of course this had to happen.' _He sighed deeper.

Naruto gaped at the varieties of flavors painted on her clothes. The servers apologized profoundly. Of course, Naruto forgave them with a toothy smile on her face.

Kakashi just sat on his chair, guessing what will happen next. The Sakura-waiter ran form the kitchen and came to their table. "I apologize for this mishap, Sir and Miss. Did I perhaps ruin your _date_?", 'he' said, stressing out the word 'date'.

Kakashi spluttered while Naruto's protests fell on deaf ears. Sakura-waiter then said,"Follow me, please, I'll let you guys clean yourselves up."

Sakura led both of them into a unisex, whole-room bathroom. In his mind, Kakashi said,_'Of course.'_

Sakura said,"In there, there will be baby wipes and extra clothes."

Naruto thanked 'him' and said to Kakashi,"You could go ahead first, Kakashi."

Sakura heard this and then pushed both Naruto and Kakashi in the bathroom then locked the door. "I'll be back in an hour, Couple-san! By then, enjoy the rest of your date!", Sakura side through the door.

By the time Naruto could protest, Sakura ran back to the kitchen when Ino was at.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Okay, this chapter's pretty short, and I apologize for that. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Also, thank you to whoever takes their time to read this madness. Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!)**

Naruto put her knees to her chest while putting her arms over them as a means of privacy. She wondered why the bathroom didn't have any stalls, but was a full, one-room, unisex bathroom. Sighing to herself, she saw Kakashi keeping his space all the way on the other side of the bathroom, which was about seven feet away.

Miraculously, without any mishaps, Naruto and Kakashi changed to the clothes the dango shop provided. Trying to distract herself, she looked at her blunt nails.

All the way on the other side, Kakashi peered at Naruto._ 'Ino and Sakura - what a pair.'_, he thought to himself. He saw Naruto analyze her nails and smiled,_'She's so shy.'_ He continued on his thoughts,_'And so vulnerable.'_ He growled animalstically, with a hint of possessiveness, inside.

* * *

_With Sakura and Ino _

"Heh, good thing we put a camera in that bathroom before Kakashi-sensei and Naruto went inside.", Sakura said.

"Yeah, but look at them! They haven't been doing anything but sit directly across each other for the past fifteen minuets!", Ino reprimanded.

Sakura insisted,"Just wait, Pig. Love comes by slowly. And can't you see,", she said with an excited smirk,"Kaka-sensei's about to make the first move."

Ino smiled excitedly also,"Good thing we put microphones in there too. Turn on the speakers, Billboard Brow!"

* * *

"Naru...", Kakashi said while walking towards her.

Naruto held her knees to her chest even tighter. "Y-yes, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and sat next to her closely,"Don't be afraid, I won't do anything without your permission."

"My permission?"

"Never mind, but anyways, how's your day been?", Kakashi said, aiming to lighten the mood.

Naruto looked at him weirdly and them smiled humorously,"Well, first of all, my day's been hectic. It starts when Sakura-chan told me that we have a team dinner tonight at Iciraku's, and of course I'd accept. And then, when I arrive, I only see you, Kakashi, and it'll be like that till then, cause no one shows up yet. Then, we both go here to dango, all the while a huge birthday cake fell on top of me and you, and now, we're both stuck here.", she smiled largely, enhancing the whisker marks on her face.

Kakashi blushed behind his mask and turned to her. "Hmmm, I like it when your happy, Naru.", his smile creased on his mask. Naruto's hands relaxed to the floor, brushing next to Kakashi's hand.

Both of then turned each other, having their eyes meet each other. Naruto was about to turn away, until Kakashi held on to her hand. She blushed when she saw their hands bare and without any shinobi equipment to leave out any skin.

Kakashi smirked and started to intercross their fingers together, seemingly pleased when his and her hands fit perfectly on each other.

"Naru, may I hold you hand?", Kakashi asked for permission.

She turned her head away from him, flipping her long, wavy hair to the side of her shoulders, almost covering her whole face. She answered,"It's too late to ask that now - dattebayo?"

Kakashi's smile almost overlapped his face with happiness. Hearing her most used catchphrase, he analyzed that she was extremely embarrassed. He could see her blush rising to her ears growing redder and redder as he scooted a little closer to her._ 'My little vixen's so shy.'_, the animal inside him growled.

A wolfish smile appeared as he reached for her hair. He set her long locks behind her ear, having a clear view of her red face. Smiling more gently, Kakashi started to stroke Naruto's hand with his thumb.

With her final courage, Naruto turned to see Kakashi staring at her cerulean orbs intently. This time, Kakashi took off his forehead protector, showing his red Sharingan eye glow. Naruto quickly adverted her eyes from Kakashi's, not wanting things to get out of hand. Why is it always both of them stuck in the same situations?

Naruto's hands started to sweat - especially the one that Kakashi was holding. "Ya know, my hands sweating?", she whispered to Kakashi, not finding her voice for a moment.

Kakashi held her hand even tighter,"It's okay.", Kakashi continued,"But if you don't feel comfortable with me holding your hand anymore...", Naruto squeaked when Kakashi released her hand and wrapped her waist.

He scooted closer to her and nuzzled her head and smelled her scent - just like the ocean. He inhaled more deeply, almost drunk by her natural scent.

* * *

_With Sakura and Ino _

"Oh. My. Freak. Ahhhh! Sooooo cute! I wish I had a love life like this one! OMG, and did you see the way Kakashi-san was gentle with Naruto and asking permission?", Ino gloated on Sakura.

Sakura was squealing,"And - ahhhh! I dunno, but everything! It was all so cute. But still, ya see? Kakashi-sensei started getting bolder and bolder with Naru, and - ahhhhh, I just can't!"

"I know, Billboard Brow, I was here too! I'm saying this again, but Kakashi-san is such a romantic!", Ino squealed.

Both Sakura and Ino fangirled about Kakashi and Naruto's relationship until the chef told otherwise.

"_Shhhhhhh! _Be quiet girls, or you'll both be kicked out from the kitchen because your disrupting the customers.", the chef whispered harshly.

Sakura and Ino apologized, still giggling occasionally on the screen that they were watching Kakashi and Naruto at.

* * *

Even though Naruto felt uncomfortable held by Kakashi, she admitted mentally that she enjoyed his warmth and attention. Looking at her lap, Naruto also admitted mentally that it was no lie that she had some attraction towards Kakashi.

Sighing contently, Naruto just realized that she actually liked Kakashi's touch. She then, ever so softly, leaned on to Kakashi's shoulder, giving in to his warmth. Naruto came in closer to Kakashi, this time, smelling his scent - it was husky.

Kakashi widened his eyes for a moment, then, he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. Getting more bolder, Kakashi took Naruto and placed her on to his lap, positioning her so that she would straddle him. Closing her legs behind him, he opened his mouth to ask for permission.

"Can-can I kiss you?", Kakashi asked, placing his forehead directly on her forehead.

**(A/N: Stay tuned till next time! Hahaha, sorry, I just had to do that, but whatever. Constructive criticism always helps.)**


End file.
